ONE NIGHT STAND (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun, si Lelaki cantik yang berprofesi sebagai Foto model, baru saja dikhianati oleh sang Kekasih. Tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang membayarnya mahal untuk melakukan 'One Night Stand' dengannya. YAOI! NC-21! ChanBaek. Chanyeol x Baekhyun. KaiBaek. KaiSoo. RnR!


**[PROLOG]**

"Terima kasih telah mengundangku, tetapi aku benar-benar harus kembali saat ini."

Seorang Lelaki berparas cantik, dengan kulit putihnya dan juga bibirnya yang merah bak _cherry_ , memohon pada sang Sahabat karena harus kembali ke Rumah saat ini juga. Dia bernama Byun Baekhyun, dan Sahabatnya yang sedang berulang tahun saat ini adalah Xi Luhan.

"Kau bahkan belum sampai 1 jam berada di sini, Byun Baekhyun."

Luhanmemandang kecewa pada sang Sahabat. Ruangan mewah yang dihiasi oleh _ornament_ ulang tahun, menjadi latar tempat mereka kali ini. Kue kecil namun terlihat lezat di hadapan mereka pun belum tersentuh. Alasannya? Luhanhanya ingin memberikan potongan pertama kue itu pada sang Sahabat.

Sahabat yang telah menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya sejak mereka masih duduk di Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku harus segera kembali, ini sudah larut."

Mata indah Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Ia mencari alasan pada Luhanagar ia dapat kembali ke Rumahnya secepat mungkin, khawatir sang Kekasih akan marah padanya karena ia terlambat pulang.

"Lagipula, bukankah besok kita harus bekerja?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Ia terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya Luhanmenganggukkan kepalanya dan mengabulkan permohonan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini, tetapi tidak untuk ulang tahunku yang selanjutnya."

"Tentu. Aku berjanji," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah pintu keluar dan ia terus melambaikan tangannya pada Luhanyang semakin menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Tubuh tinggi dan sempurna miliknya, masih terbungkus oleh pakaian yang mahal; tepatnya, Luhanyang membelikan baju ini untuknya. Mengingat Luhanadalah seseorang yang sangat kaya raya. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Byun Baekhyun, adalah seorang Lelaki cantik berusia 23 tahun yang bekerja sebagai Foto Model. Awalnya, Baekhyun hanyalah seorang Pelayan. Hingga tak sengaja ia bertemu kembali dengan Luhan, dan Sahabatnya yang baik hati itu menawarkannya pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, tentu Baekhyun menerima tawaran itu dan menjadi seorang Foto Model sebuah Majalah _Fashion_ sama seperti Luhan.

Uap mengepul keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya, mengingat cuaca malam ini sangatlah dingin. Sangat dingin membekukan. Jika saja ia tidak mengenakan jaket berbulu tebal ini, mungkin ia akan pingsan membeku saat ini.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya, dan kecemasan bertambah kala ia tak mendapati satupun Taxi yang melintas di depan Gedung yang menjadi tempat Pesta ulang tahun Luhandirayakan tersebut.

"Kumohon, Paman. Letak Rumahku tidak sejauh itu."

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun harus melayangkan permohonannya pada Supir Taxi– _yang ia hentikan secara paksa_ –karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk bisa sampai ke Rumahnya.

"Maaf anak muda, ini sudah terlalu larut dan aku tidak menerima penumpang lagi."

Hanya itu yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari sang Supir Taxi. Ia pun tidak ingin memaksa dan membiarkan Taxi itu melenggang begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Oh ayolah, apakah aku harus berjalan kaki?" Baekhyun putus asa. Dan ia sedikit merengek di sela kalimatnya.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang dan ia tidak dapat menahan udara dingin itu lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok dan berharap sayap tumbuh di kedua bahunya dan membawa terbang hingga ke Rumah. Meskipun harapannya itu tidak akan menjadi nyata.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah Mobil sedan mewah terhenti dan seorang Lelaki yang mengendarai Mobil itupun merasa iba pada Baekhyun yang tak kunjung mendapatkan Taxi. Lelaki berwajah garang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu, melirik ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Masih kosong. Apakah lebih baik ia memberikan tumpangan pada Lelaki cantik yang sedang berjongkok di luar Gedung tersebut.

Kemudian ia melajukan Mobil mewahnya perlahan dan berhenti tepat di depan Lelaki cantik itu.

"Sudah terlalu larut, masuklah."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lelaki berwajah datar itu dengan pandangan bingung bercampur sedih. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, dan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa asing pada Lelaki ini.

"Aku melihatmu tidak mendapatkan Taxi dan—"

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun berhasil memotong perkataan Lelaki yang cukup tampan itu– _meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar_ –dan segera berdiri memasuki Mobil yang telah dibukakan oleh sang Pemilik.

" _Ah… Tuan. Kau penyelamatku. Kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku,"_ gumam Baekhyun berlebihan dalam hati.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali dan mengucapkan ribuan kalimat syukur di hatinya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Lelaki asing itu memperhatikannya.

"Penghangatnya sudah kunyalakan, kurasa kau benar-benar kedinginan."

Ucapan Lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya, bahkan ia pun tidak menyadari bahwa Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah melaju.

"Dimana Rumahmu?" tanya Lelaki itu.

"Gedung SM yang berada di Distrik 4."

"Kau tinggal di Gedung?"

"Um… yeah. Aku menyewa Kamar Apartemen di sana."

Setelah jawaban itu, tidak ada kalimat lain yang terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Baekhyun terdiam canggung, sementara Lelaki asing itu fokus menyetir. Memikirkan tentang apa yang dilakukan Lelaki cantik ini hingga larut malam.

Apakah Lelaki ini adalah seorang Lelaki bayaran? Melihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang begitu menarik.

" _One night stand_?"

"Maaf?"

"Ah ya, dimana aku harus menurunkanmu?"

"Di… sana," ucap Baekhyun sembari menunjuk Gedung yang sudah berada di depan mata mereka. Ia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan kalimat sebelumnya dari Lelaki asing itu.

"Di sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "terima kasih."

Baekhyun segera turun dari Mobil mewah itu dan berjalan memutar. Berdiri di samping Mobil dan menunggu Lelaki asing baik hati itu menurunkan kaca jendela Mobilnya.

"Ah iya, siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Lelaki itu terlihat mengangguk, dan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan pada Baekhyun.

"Lain kali, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa lagi."

Setelah memberikan salam perpisahan pada Baekhyun, Lelaki itu melajukan Mobilnya kembali. Sementara Baekhyun, ia segera berjalan memasuki Gedung Apartemennya dan merutuki dirinya yang terlupa menanyakan siapa nama Lelaki baik hati tersebut.

Ia terburu-buru keluar dari _Lift_ dan mencari-cari kunci Kamar Apartemennya di dalam tas. Lalu ia membuka pintu tersebut, dan senyuman cantik miliknya reflek terkembang kala ia melihat sang Kekasih yang sedang merokok sambil menonton tv di Ruang tengah.

"Kau terlambat. Aku kelaparan."

Bukan sapaan hangat ataupun kecupan manis yang Baekhyun dapatkan, melainkan wajah jengkel sang Kekasih yang terlihat menyudutkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap manis di depan Lekaki yang telah 3 tahun menjadi Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kita tidak memiliki persediaan mie instan."

"Kau bisa makan di luar, atau… membelinya."

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Uangku habis."

Kai; Kekasih Baekhyun, merebut tas milik Baekhyun lalu mengambil dompetnya. Ia mengambil hampir seluruh isi di dalam dompet tersebut, dan melemparnya secara kasar pada Baekhyun. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja keluar Apartemen mereka.

"Aku akan membeli makanan."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mencegah langkah Kai. "Setidaknya, sisakan aku uang untuk besok. Aku harus bekerja."

"3,000 ribu won cukup untuk kau naik Bus."

Baekhyun menatap miris sisa uang yang ia miliki di dalam dompetnya. Dan terduduk lemah di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Airmatanya perlahan menetes dan ia hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada hari-hari sebelumnya atas sikap sang Kekasih yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Awalnya, Lelaki yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun tersebut, bersikap sangat lembut dan begitu menyayangi Baekhyun. Namun ia berubah seiring Lelaki itu dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan menumpang hidup pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena ia begitu mencintai Kekasihnya tersebut.

Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain bertahan dan berharap Kai kembali pada dirinya yang dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
ONE NIGHT STAND [CHANBAEK]

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**  
FF Oneshoot ChangJin pertama dari Yuta yang Yuta remake jadi ChanBaek karena request reader. Sebenarnya hanya iseng karena ada plot yang nganggur, jadinya Yuta pilih plot ini untuk dijadikan FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. **NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! NO REPOST! BE ORIGINAL!** Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[ONESHOOT] Baekhyun, si Lelaki cantik yang berprofesi sebagai Foto model, baru saja dikhianati oleh sang Kekasih. Tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang membayarnya mahal untuk melakukan 'One Night Stand' dengannya. YAOI! NC-21! ChanBaek. Chanyeol x Baekhyun. KaiBaek. KaiSoo. RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Eugene ft. Lee ssang – Tears

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maksudku, ini adalah persaingan, Byun Baekhyun. Kau cantik, kau pasti bisa jauh lebih tenar daripada dia."

Luhan membuat perbincangan pagi mereka terasa berat. Ia menyambut pagi Baekhyun di Gedung tempat mereka bekerja dengan topik perbincangan yang sedikit menyudutkan rekan Model mereka. Yaitu, Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itu selalu bersikap sinis terhadap Baekhyun, dan itulah alasan kenapa Luhan begitu membenci Kyungsoo meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah."

 _Make up_ sudah terpoles sempurna di wajah cantik Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Luhan yang terduduk di sebelahnya. Mereka hendak berdiri, namun seseorang lebih dulu menabrak Baekhyun dan membuat minuman yang dipegang oleh orang tersebut tumpah dan membasahi pakaian Baekhyun.

"Gunakan matamu."

Luhan hampir saja menampar wajah orang itu, jika saja Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu menahannya. Ya, orang itu adalah Yang Kyungsoo, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi.

"Kau benar-benar sombong, Do Kyungsoo!" maki Luhan. Namun Kyungsoo hanya tertawa meremehkan dan hendak melewati mereka.

"Jaga ucapanmu jika kau masih ingin bekerja di sini," sinis Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kyungsoo adalah anak dari Pemilik Perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja dan itulah alasan kuat kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menjadi Model terkenal meskipun ia tak lebih cantik dari Baekhyun.

"Sialan," umpat Luhan.

"Ucapkan itu pada Pengacaraku," tantang Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Lalu ia melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan emosi.

"Sudahlah," ucap Baekhyun dengan tenang. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sahabat baiknya ini terbakar emosi dan berakhir dengan mereka yang kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Lihatlah pakaianmu. Basah!"

"Aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain. Ini tidaklah masalah."

"Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Akan kupatahkan lehernya!"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya karena memiliki seorang Sahabat yang masih begitu memperdulikannya. "Terima kasih, kau memang Sahabatku, Xi Luhan."

Terpaksa Luhan meredam emosinya karena Sahabatnya yang cantik itu terlihat tenang. Dan entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba teringat oleh Kekasih Baekhyun. Karena dilihat dari raut wajah Baekhyun, Lelaki cantik itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan ia tidak bodoh bahwa penyebab hal itu adalah Kekasih Baekhyun yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Ah iya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai?"

"Dia… masih sama."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar melemah. Dan Luhan sempat merutuki dirinya yang tanpa sengaja menyakiti Sahabat cantiknya tersebut.

"Dia itu pemalas! Aku sarankan kau mencari penggantinya, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku mencintainya, Xi Luhan."

"Baiklah. Yayaya… cinta memang membutakan segalanya."

"Aku sudah bersamanya selama 3 tahun, aku tidak mungkin mencari penggantinya begitu saja."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi apakah Kai menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia teringat kejadian semalam, dimana ia menemukan sebuah gelang asing di atas tempat tidurnya. Itu bukan gelang miliknya. Dan ia pun tidak pernah melihat Kai memakai gelang. Ia tahu bahwa Kai berselingkuh di belakangnya, dan perselingkuhan itu sudah cukup lama terjadi, tetapi ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka. Ia akan tetap menganggap Kai selalu mencintainya.

"Tidak pernah. Aku selalu bahagia saat sedang bersamanya," bohong Baekhyun. Meskipun senyuman tulusnya berhasil menyembunyikan kebohongan itu dari Luhan.

"Kau harus mencari hiburan, Baekhyun."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan lain selain sebagai Model, dan yeah… itu cukup menghasilkan. Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Luhan.

"Pekerjaan… lain?"

"Tidak sulit. Jika kau mau, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Minseok. Dialah yang memberikan pekerjaan ini padaku."

"Pekerjaan apa?"

" _One night stand_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah tiba, dan Baekhyun baru saja tiba di Apartemennya. Dari arah pintu, samar-samar ia mendengar suara desahan seseorang. Dan suara itu terdengar begitu jelas. Dengan langkah yang ragu, perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu Kamarnya dan ia terkejut bukan main melihat sang Kekasih sedang bercinta dengan seseorang.

Kai tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan suara desahan itu semakin menyakiti pendengaran Baekhyun. Airmatanya menetes dengan sangat deras dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia tidak dapat bereaksi setelah melihat siapa Lelaki yang menjadi selingkuhan dari Kai.

Dia adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, dan meminta Kai untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sementara Kai, ia bangkit dari atas tubuh polos Kyungsoo dan memasang kembali celananya. Ia menatap malas ke arah Kekasih cantik yang telah ia lukai tersebut.

"Kau sudah pulang? Lebih baik kau buatkan makanan ringan untukku."

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya sendiri ketika Kyungsoo memberikannya senyuman yang licik. Lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu terlihat sengaja menunjukkan kehebatannya merebut Kai darinya.

Merasa tidak sanggup menahan rasa perih di hatinya, Baekhyun berlari keluar Apartemen itu dan tak lupa ia membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Ia menangis sekuat tenaga di dalam _Lift_ dan tangannya bergetar mencari ponsel miliknya. Ia ingin menghubungi Luhan, karena ia tidak memiliki orang terdekat selain Luhan.

" _Kai… dia berselingkuh."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Setelah Baekhyun mengalami hal terberat dalam hidupnya, ia segera mencari Taxi untuk menuju ke Rumah Luhan. Hati dan pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Ia seolah kehilangan semangat dan arah hidupnya.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Membiarkan Baekhyun menangis sepuasnya di sana. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun amat sangat tersakiti, dan ia berjanji akan selalu berada di samping Sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Ia… ia sedang bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Di… Apartemen kami."

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi, dan Luhan mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun guna menenangkannya.

"Katakan bagaimana aku bisa bekerja denganmu? Aku membutuhkan uang. Aku ingin menyewa tempat tinggal yang baru."

"Apa kau yakin?" Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun. Yang ia lihat, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Beritahu aku sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah, kau beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu di sini. Aku akan mengajakmu menemui Minseok besok pagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Sahabatnya tersebut. Entah ia harus membalas kebaikan Luhan dengan cara apa. Yang ia harapkan, Luhan mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik dan juga pasangan yang baik. Tidak seperti dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, selepas mereka pulang bekerja, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemui Minseok di salah satu Restoran untuk memenuhi janjinya. Kesan pertama yang Baekhyun dapat gambarkan tentang sosok Minseok adalah ia orang yang baik. Minseok selalu berucap secara lembut dan sering sekali tersenyum. Tidak ada keraguan yang ia rasakan lagi tentang pekerjaan sampingannya tersebut.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun-ah. Hanya saja… menurut pandanganku, kau adalah seseorang yang sangat pemalu," ujar Minseok. Membuat Baekhyun tersipu di tempatnya.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Minseok untuk memastikan Baekhyun.

"T-tentu aku yakin," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksa siapapun dalam pekerjaan ini," peringat Minseok.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar bersedia dan tidak terpaksa."

Minseok tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat pada Luhan yang terduduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, malam ini datanglah bersama Luhan. Aku akan memberikanmu Pelanggan yang baik," putus Minseok.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah Luhan; untuk sementara Baekhyun tinggal di Rumah Luhan, Baekhyun nampak melamun. Apakah pilihannya untuk memiliki pekerjaan baru tersebut tepat atau tidak. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak memiliki pilihan. Terlebih mengingat Kai yang telah jauh menyakiti dan mengkhianatinya. Ia merasa sangat patah hati. Ia sangat sedih. Tapi ia harus menyembunyikannya dari siapapun agar ia bisa hidup lebih baik lagi.

"Hanya _one night stand_ bukan?" gumam Baekhyun setelah mereka tiba di Kamar Luhan. Meskipun suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lirih, tetapi Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengusap pipi Sahabat cantiknya tersebut. "Kau sudah pernah melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hanya sebatas berciuman. Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan Kai menyentuhku."

Luhan terdiam. Pantas saja Lelaki bejat itu berselingkuh dengan Lelaki lain, hanya karena Baekhyun tidak ingin bercinta dengan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Lalu, apa kau siap jika Pelangganmu nanti mengajakmu… bercinta?"

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Percayalah padaku, kau akan baik-baik saja. Ingat, aku selalu bersamamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Minseok mendapatkan seorang Pekerja baru yang akan ia kenalkan pada Kliennya. Saat ini, Minseok terlihat sedang berbincang dengan para Pelanggan yang akan 'menyewa' anak buahnya. Untuk informasi, Minseok adalah penyalur Lelaki cantik pada para Lelaki hidung belang hanya sekedar untuk melakukan _one night stand_.

Kali ini, ia sedang berbincang dengan Sehun, Pelanggan tetap yang menyewa Luhan hampir setiap minggu.

"Kau memiliki anak buah baru lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Minseok mengangguk dan meminum minuman berwarna merah pekat yang ia telah pesan di Klub malam tersebut. "Dia… masih perawan."

Sehun hampir saja tersedak. Mendengar kata 'perawan' adalah hal yang paling jarang ia dengar keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"Wow benarkah? Pasti harganya fantastis."

Nyatanya suara Sehun barusan, membuat salah seorang temannya yang ia ajak, merasa tertarik oleh topik pembicaraan tersebut. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Sehun dan Minseok. Dan ia melemparkan senyuman menawannya pada Minseok.

"Temanmu?" tanya Minseok apa Sehun.

"Ah iya, kenalkan dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Bukan hanya teman, tetapi ia adalah Sahabatku sejak kami kecil."

"Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Chanyeol masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya dan tersenyum menerima jabatan tangan Minseok.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol bukanlah tipe seorang yang rela membuang waktunya untuk datang ke tempat semacam ini. Tetapi karena Sehun memintanya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima ajakan Sahabatnya tersebut. Terhitung bisa menjadi hiburan baginya yang penat karena harus bekerja setiap hari.

"Usiamu?" tanya Minseok.

"Sama seperti Sehun, aku berusia 24 tahun," jawab Chanyeol.

Minseok mengangguk dan ia menunjuk ke arah dimana terdapat 2 Lelaki manis yang sedang terduduk tak jauh dari kursi mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Minseok dan keduanya hanya menatap dengan datar seolah tengah mengenali kedua Lelaki manis tersebut. Yaitu, Luhan dan juga Baekhyun tentunya.

"Kau lihat? Yang memakai kemeja putih itu?" tanya Minseok pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Dia sangat pemalu dan lugu. Pelanggan pertamanya pasti akan sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan keperawanannya. Dia adalah anak buahku yang baru, namanya Byun Baekhyun," terang Minseok.

Chanyeol terus memandang ke arah Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Mata tajamnya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dan ia kembali menatap Minseok.

"Kenapa ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket? Tubuhnya sangat bagus," ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia itu sangat pemalu. Kau ingin mencobanya?" tawar Minseok. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatannya, ia terus menawarkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang Lelaki yang sangat kaya raya. Sama seperti Sehun.

"Berapa banyak uang yang harus aku keluarkan?"

"Tidak mahal. 10 juta won adalah harga yang paling sesuai. Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sikap aneh Sahabatnya itu, mulai tertawa lepas. Jadi, apakah Chanyeol mulai tertarik pada seseorang? Mengingat Chanyeol yang memikirkan tentang urusan pekerjaan di usia muda mereka.

"Kau penasaran ya?" goda Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Tidak lebih."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Seorang Park Chanyeol kini mulai terjerumus oleh dunia gelap seorang Oh Sehun hahahah."

"Diamlah."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minseok.

"Katakan padanya. Aku menunggu."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang saling melemparkan tawa. Wajahnya masih terlihat dingin dan datar. Namun ia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa keinginannya yang membuncah pada sosok cantik itu.

Sosok yang beberapa hari lalu ia berikan tumpangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang harus aku katakan saat bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun terlihat begitu gugup dan ia terus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Saat ini ia sedang menuju ke sebuah Kamar Hotel, setelah Minseok membuat janji temu dengan Pelanggan yang akan menggunakan jasanya. Sebagai Sahabat yang baik, Luhan mengantar Baekhyun hingga ke lokasi karena ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Tentu kau harus mengenalkan dirimu padanya. Tenanglah, Minseok bukanlah orang yang akan memberikan anak buahnya seorang Kakek-kakek renta."

Luhan berkata benar. Karena selama ia menjalani profesi ini, ia selalu dihadapkan oleh Pelanggan yang tampan, muda dan juga kaya. Sebenarnya, Luhan memiliki Pelanggan tetap dan sekarang ia menjabat sebagai 'Kekasih' dari Pelanggannya yang bernama Oh Sehun tersebut.

Dunia prostitusi yang ia jalani, tidak semengerikan seperti yang orang banyak pikirkan.

"Bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan. Tapi… kau bahkan tahu bahwa 'bercinta' adalah hal yang sangat asing bagiku."

Jantung Baekhyun terus berdegup keras. Dahi putihnya bahkan mengeluarkan bulir keringat kecil. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tengah gugup.

"Lalu, katakan saja padanya bahwa kau adalah seorang yang amatir," usul Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika ia marah padaku?"

"Byun Baekhyun, siapa yang mampu menolak kecantikanmu? Kau sangat sempurna. Aku yakin ia akan memaafkanmu sekalipun kau berbuat kesalahan."

Setidaknya, ucapan Luhan barusan berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Kemudian ia menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kala ia telah tiba di Kamar yang telah mereka janjikan.

Kamar nomor 6104.

Sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dirinya melepaskan keperawanan dengan seorang Pria asing.

"Masuklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia memutar kenop pintu Kamar tersebut.

Hal yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah… sebuah dekorasi Kamar yang amat elegan dan juga memiliki wangi yang mewah. Hingga ia mendapati seorang Lelaki yang tengah terduduk di kursi yang terletak di samping rangjang _kingsize_ sedang meminum segelas _wine_.

Baekhyun tidak mampu bersuara. Ia memilih untuk terduduk di atas ranjang dan memperhatikan Lelaki itu minum. Tak lama, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya sendiri.

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi. Kau masih mengingatku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis karena menyadari bahwa ia adalah manusia paling beruntung di Dunia ini karena dipertemukan kembali dengan Lelaki cantik tersebut. Ia pun tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan Lelaki cantik itu dalam kondisi seperti ini di pertemuan kedua mereka.

"Namaku adalah–"

"Byun Baekhyun? Hahaha aku masih mengingat namamu. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan kaku. Lagi-lagi, jantungnya berdegup keras kala ia merasakan usapan lembut tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya.

Untuk beberapa menit, tidak ada kalimat yang terdengar. Chanyeol memilih untuk bangkit dan ia menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan mereka masih bertautan dan Baekhyun terpaksa membalas tatapan tajam itu ketika Chanyeol menatapnya. Ia benar-benar gugup, dan kakinya melemas saat merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang merangkak naik menuju lengannya lalu meremasnya cukup kuat.

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menelan salivanya berkali-kali karena tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Jangan lupakan, wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Kenapa kau hanya menunduk?"

Sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Dan ia kembali dikejutkan oleh dekatnya wajah Chanyeol yang hampir saja menciumnya. Awalnya, Baekhyun ingin menolak. Tetapi ia tersadar alasan dirinya berada di sini. Yaitu untuk melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan padanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan menikmati kegugupan yang masih menyelimutinya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya. Namun tak ada kecupan yang dapat ia rasakan di bibirnya cukup lama. Hingga ia membuka matanya dan yang ia dapati adalah Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan kedua tangan Lelaki berwajah dingin itu tergerak melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih, terlebih dadanya kini sudah terekspos di depan Lelaki asing tersebut.

' _Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apapun?'_

Seolah mendengar _inner_ Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah cantik itu dan mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka. Menghapus jarak yang ada, karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar panas ingin segera menikmati Lelaki cantik yang telah ia bayar mahal tersebut.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut, namun belum sempat Chanyeol melahap bibir _cherry_ tersebut, sebuah suara ponsel lebih dulu berbunyi. Dan suara itu berasal dari ponsel milik Baekhyun.

Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol menjauh dan membiarkan Baekhyun menerima panggilan tersebut. Setelah menurunkan kedua tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya, Baekhyun berjalan ke sudut Kamar dan membelakangi Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun, kau dimana? Ibu… Ibumu jatuh pingsan dan baru saja dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit."_

Baekhyun langsung termenung. Kabar ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, ia merasakan lengan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya. Ya, Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat. Cepat-cepat ia mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke Rumah Sakit?" Baekhyun nampak cemas. Dan Chanyeol mengerti arti ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun tersebut.

"Mau kuantar?"

Tentu Baekhyun terkejut. Namun Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tahu jika kau memiliki urusan yang lebih penting. Kita bisa melakukannya di lain waktu."

Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu keluar Kamar Hotel mewah tersebut diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya. Hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga kini mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit tempat dimana Ibu Baekhyun dirawat.

"Bagaimana aku mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hubungi aku jika kau memiliki waktu luang."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk dengan cepat, "baiklah, aku pasti akan menghubungimu."

Baekhyun perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol, namun ia masih betah menatap kepergian Lelaki cantik itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah tampannya. Mengingat tentang betapa manisnya bibir itu saat bibir mereka bersentuhan beberapa menit lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah menjemput Baekhyun kembali. Jejak airmata karena menangisi keadaan sang Ibu, masih nampak jelas di pipi putihnya. Ibunya mengalami serangan jantung dan masih tak sadarkan diri terbaring di kasurnya. Dan ia membutuhkan biaya yang besar untuk pengobatan sang Ibu.

Saat ini, Baekhyun semakin frustasi. Darimana ia mendapatkan uang yang tidak sedikit tersebut? Ia tidak memiliki sanak saudara di sana. Hanya seorang tetangga yang semalam mengabarinya tentang keadaan sang Ibu. Ayahnya sudah lebih dulu meninggal dunia dan terpaksa ia menjadi tulang punggung Keluarga dan bekerja keras.

Pintu Kamar Rumah Sakit itu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Luhan yang datang di pagi buta dengan dua kantung berisi makanan di kedua tangannya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Sahabatnya tersebut belum mengisi perut dari semalam.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Bibi?" tanya Luhan.

"Ia kembali sakit. Sampaikan maafku pada Minseok," ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Tidak masalah. Ia dapat mengerti hal itu. Kau beruntung mendapatkan Pelanggan seperti Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menunda _one night stand_ kalian."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Kau benar. Ia begitu baik terhadapku. Aku berhutang banyak padanya."

Hari ini, Baekhyun terpaksa kembali ke Apartemennya untuk mengemasi barang-barang miliknya yang masih tertinggal di sana. Setibanya di sana, ia kembali bertemu dengan Kai dan Lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai Kekasihnya tersebut terlihat tengah menonton tv.

Keduanya saling menutup mulut. Tidak ada yang berminat untuk mengawali percakapan mereka. Baekhyun masih sangat marah, terlebih setelah mengingat kejadian dimana ia memergoki Kai yang tengah bercinta dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengemasi barangnya, Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Kai yang masih tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya.

"Aku pergi. Mulai sekarang, kau harus membayar sewa Apartemen ini."

Ekspresi wajah Kai berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia segera bangkit dan menahan satu tangan Baekhyun. Mencengkramnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membuang tatapannya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kai kembali.

"Pergi dari kehidupanmu."

Kai memutar otak. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja. "Baekhyun, bisakah kita membicarakannya baik-baik?"

"Kau berselingkuh Kai!"

"Ini hanya lelucon. Aku tidak berselingkuh. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku ini adalah Lelaki, aku punya kebutuhan. Dan kau tidak pernah memberikan apa yang kuinginkan selama ini."

Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis, namun airmata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya siap menetes jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Aku… hanya membutuhkan pasangan seks."

Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Dan Kai menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah seorang Lelaki yang brengsek. Seseorang yang hanya memikirkan kepuasannya saja.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Kai dengan lembut.

"Aku membayar semua tagihanmu, dan kau membawanya kemari. Membuatnya menjerit di ranjangku."

Kai mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Ia terlalu brengsek untuk menjadi Kekasih dari Lelaki cantik tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, hubungan kita harus berakhir," final Baekhyun.

Dan sampai kapanpun, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kai lagi di kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Beberapa jam lalu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengajaknya ke sebuah Hotel. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dan melakukan _one night stand_ dengan Lelaki tampan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin memiliki hutang apapun pada Chanyeol, dan ia pun membutuhkan uang dengan segera untuk pengobatan sang Ibu.

Baekhyun berpakaian dengan sangat menarik dan wajahnya terpoles dengan _make up_ , membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Ia terduduk di salah satu Restoran yang berada di Hotel tersebut guna menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Tentu," singkatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Lelaki tampan tersebut.

Chanyeol memang terlambat beberapa menit, karena ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Kantor. Namun hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Baekhyun, karena ia memang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk Chanyeol malam ini.

"Tapi… kau terlihat…" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lelah, juga sepertinya Lelaki cantik itu habis saja menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Ia mulai berjalan membimbing langkah Chanyeol menuju ke Kamar yang telah mereka sewa. Mengingat malam sudah semakin larut.

 _Cklek_

"Kurasa… kita sama-sama sedang lelah."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak yakin, saat Lelaki cantik itu mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Memang benar, Baekhyun nampak lelah dan ia tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun untuk melayaninya malam ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kita segera melakukannya," lirih Baekhyun. Tidak bohong, ia masih merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan sosok Chanyeol.

"Dan mengakhiri semuanya?" sambung Chanyeol. "Kau tidak ingin terikat denganku bukan?" tebaknya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin hubungan singkatnya bersama Chanyeol semakin serius. Ia ingin membuang diri dan tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Meskipun ia telah memilih resiko besar karena telah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Lelaki tampan itu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku, kuharap kau memakluminya."

Chanyeol mengernyit atas ucapan Baekhyun. Pasalnya, ia tidak tahu seperti apa latar belakang Lelaki cantik yang sempat mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Kau sudah membayarku mahal, tentu aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu."

Sepasang mata tajam Chanyeol mengamati seluruh lekuk tubuh indah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah melepaskan hampir seluruh pakaiannya dan tersisa celana dalamnya saja. Chanyeol pun masih enggan bergerak dan menunggu Baekhyun melangkah ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan jemari lentik milik Baekhyun memainkan kerah kemejanya. Hingga tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk tubuh polos itu dengan sangat erat. Menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang halus.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

Suara _husky_ milik Chanyeol akhirnya menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Desiran darahnya terpompa lebih deras ke seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas dan pipinya merona ketika tangan milik Chanyeol mulai menyusuri permukaan kulit tubuhnya.

Pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat, dan ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bergerak. Chanyeol telah menguncinya, hingga tubuhnya terhempas di atas kasur berwarna putih yang lembut di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyebutkan namaku sepanjang malam ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menunggu Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang melepaskan pakaiannya. Hingga pupil matanya membesar kala melihat otot kekar yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

Untuk yang pertama kali, Chanyeol menyeringai padanya. Ia menyambut Chanyeol di atasnya dan dalam hitungan detik, bibir mereka menyatu. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena Chanyeol melakukannya dengan bernafsu hingga ciuman itu terasa basah.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun, karena yang ia perdulikan hanyalah tubuh indah yang berhasil membangkitkan nafsunya tersebut. Lelaki cantik ini terlihat kewalahan membalas ciumannya dan ia sempat tersenyum di sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Kau sangat cantik, Byun Baekhyun."

Pipi Baekhyun semakin merona mendengar kalimat Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka terputus. Baekhyun bernafas melalui bibirnya dan kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia melesakkan lidahnya memasuki rongga bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Mengajak lidah milik Baekhyun untuk bermain hingga sedikit saliva entah milik siapa, mengalir melalui sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Sementara tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berusaha untuk melesakkan miliknya pada lubang Baekhyun. Ia sungguh tidak dapat menahan nafsunya untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Ia ingin segera melakukannya karena ia telah membayar mahal untuk hal ini.

"Akh!"

Terpaksa Baekhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, kala ia merasakan benda tumpul menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia sangat kesakitan, tetapi nafsunya yang besar pun tidak dapat ia bendung lebih lama.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Matanya terfokus pada bibir merah milik Baekhyun yang lembab karena ciuman panas mereka tadi.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud– _hmphh_ ~"

Tidak ingin mendengar kalimat apapun keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melahap bibir itu dan melumatnya guna memberikan ketenangan pada Baekhyun. Hingga mata keduanya terpejam dan Baekhyun berusaha menahan pekikannya dengan membalas ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol memenuhinya dan menyentuh tubuhnya secara dalam. Ia telah menyerahkan dirinya pada Lelaki asing ini.

Puas dengan bibir _cherry_ itu, Chanyeol kini beralih pada leher Baekhyun dan menciptakan beberapa tanda cinta di sana. Juga, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terhentak. Baekhyun sedikit melenguh, dan Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Lelaki cantik tersebut.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku dengan lembut," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Ia merasa sangat tersiksa dengan rasa nikmat saat ia memasuki tubuh Lelaki cantik ini. Baekhyun sangatlah nikmat, sesuai dengan jumlah uang yang telah ia keluarkan.

"Ahh Chan… Chanyeolhh~"

Baekhyun berhasil memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia meraup bibir penuh itu karena ia merasa kencaduan akan bibir yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya dengan lembut tersebut.

"Baekhyun… terima kasih telah memberikannya padaku. Tubuhmu… bibirmu… aku sangat menyukainya."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata karena rasa nikmat yang tengah Chanyeol berikan padanya saat ini.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya sendiri saat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan sepasang matanya, bersamaan dengan air yang menetes membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ia menunggu kalimat yang akan disampaikan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

"… aku sangat tertarik padamu."

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan tatapan mereka beradu. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan dalam dan mengecup sudut bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Chanyeol… maafkan aku. Tugasku sudah selesai."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol di atasnya dengan perlahan, hingga tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka terlepas. Baekhyun segera mencari selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sungguh lelah dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Yang hanya ia inginkan, semua ini segera berakhir. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya esok hari.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia terdiam menatap punggung polos Baekhyun yang melangkah terbata menuju ke Kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku."

Setidaknya, itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari Lelaki cantik tersebut di malam yang paling berkesan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari telah berlalu, Baekhyun menjalani kehidupannya yang sama. Dua hari lalu, ia berhasil menebus tagihan Rumah Sakit sang Ibu dan kini ia tinggal kembali ke Rumah lamanya bersama sang Ibu. Ia masih menjadi seorang Foto model. Bersama Luhan sang Sahabat, yang masih setia bersamanya.

Lagi, Baekhyun harus membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh akan sosok Lelaki itu. Sosok yang menjadi cinta sesaatnya yang tak lagi muncul di hidupnya. Hal itu memang sulit, terlebih saat ini ia sendiri. Tidak ada lagi pendamping yang menemaninya.

Menerima panggilan dari Luhan, Baekhyun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan teringat oleh janji yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya. Jam di atas meja menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, dan berarti ia masih memiliki waktu 2 jam untuk tiba di tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Bu, kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada sang Ibu yang sedang menonton tv di Ruang tengah. Menyambut wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyuman manis di pagi hari. Sang Ibu menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala, dan ia tersenyum penuh rasa syukur karena telah memiliki Putera yang manis dan berbakti seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Luhan. Ibu baik-baik saja?" ucap Baekhyun sembari meraih handuknya.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Ibu. Ibu selalu baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meluncur ke Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sedikit berpikir kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu di pagi hari saat mereka libur. Padahal, semalam ia masih bersama dengan Sahabatnya tersebut.

Suasana Café berdekorasi pastel itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati kopi panas di pagi hari mereka. Baekhyun salah satunya. Ia terduduk seorang diri dengan secangkir kopi di hadapannya, menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Hingga suara pintu berbunyi, ia berhasil menangkap sosok Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga ia membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena Luhan tiba-tiba meraih kedua tangannya. Terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memohon.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Luhan bersikap aneh. Dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti untuk apa permintaan maaf tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak Minseok," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Minseok menyuruhku untuk…"

Luhan melirik gusar ke sembarang arah, sementara Baekhyun menantikan kelanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Membawamu kembali bekerja dengannya."

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Tetapi Lelaki yang sebelumnya melakukan _one night stand_ denganmu, memintamu untuk melakukannya lagi."

"Luhan, aku tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan itu lagi," tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

Jujur, hatinya masih sakit sampai saat ini. Ia telah kehilangan harga dirinya dan merasakan penantian tanpa akhir. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahwa ia hanya sedang dipermainkan saja. Hanya karena ia sedang membutuhkan uang.

"Kumohon padamu. Lagipula, bukankah Lelaki itu baik? Kau bahkan pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau telah berhutang banyak padanya."

Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan apakah ia mampu melakukan seks dengan Lelaki itu lagi atau tidak. Ia sangat malu. Dan sikap agresifnya pada malam itu, sungguh di luar kendalinya.

"Meskipun ia adalah Lelaki yang baik, bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya memintaku untuk melakukan seks dengannya."

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Lalu ia meraih ponsel di dalam tasnya, dan terlihat ingin menghubungi seseorang.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan menghubungi Minseok."

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Berasal dari nomor yang tak dikenalinya. Daripada mengganggu, akhirnya Baekhyun menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Byun Baekhyun, aku kira kau tidak akan menolaknya."_

 _Deg!_

Suara ini…

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan panggilannya. Hingga suara yang sangat ia kenali itu, kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya.

" _Aku akan menjelaskannya. Setidaknya, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau ingin bertemu denganku."_

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa anggukannya tidak akan diketahui oleh seseorang yang saat ini menghubunginya tersebut.

"B-baiklah," lirih Baekhyun.

" _Jam 8 malam ini, di tempat terakhir kita bertemu. Aku menunggumu di sana."_

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, panggilan itu lebih dulu berakhir. Dan Baekhyun menatap kembali Luhan yang telah selesai dengan panggilannya juga.

"Kau beruntung. Minseok tidak marah sama sekali," ucap Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Entah apakah ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sahabatnya ini atau tetap menyembunyikannya. Tetapi, hal terbaik yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini adalah menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Um… Luhan. Apakah aku boleh berkata jujur padamu?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya… aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya cepat, memasuki sebuah Restoran mewah yang terdapat di dalam Hotel. Tempat dimana dirinya bertemu dengan sosok Lelaki cantik sebelum mereka bercinta beberapa minggu lalu.

Tampilannya terlihat baik. Ia bahkan memegang seikat bunga di tangan kanannya. Ya, bunga ini memang telah ia siapkan untuk Lelaki cantik yang belakangan ini berkeliaran di pikirannya tanpa henti. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin cepat seiring dentum jarum yang berada di jam tangannya.

Tepat jam 8 malam. Itu artinya, ia akan segera bertemu dengan Lelaki cantik pujaannya tersebut. Dan di sana, ia melihat Baekhyun yang terbalut dengan pakaian serba putih mulai memasuki Restoran tersebut. Reflek ia bangkit berdiri dan menarik satu kursi oleh Lelaki cantik itu.

Baekhyun semakin terlihat cantik. Mungkin karena ia begitu merindukan Lelaki itu. Sungguh ia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi terhadap Baekhyun. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya agar Baekhyun menjadi miliknya. Selamanya.

"Maaf tidak menjemputmu," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mampu bersuara dan menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya pada Lelaki tampan itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sekitar, guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Suasana Restoran mewah ini sungguh sunyi dan menenangkan. Kursi-kursinya pun terjajar berjauhan satu sama lain. Terdapat beberapa pasangan yang sedang menikmati makanan malam mereka di sana.

"Baekhyun… aku tahu mungkin kau terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba aku memintamu untuk bertemu. Dan aku senang karena kau datang dan menunjukkan wajah manismu itu lagi di hadapanku. Sungguh aku merindukanmu. Setiap hari, hanya kau yang aku pikirkan. Aku tidak berbohong, dan itulah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadapmu."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam tak bersuara. Kemudian ia mencari-cari mata indah Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya Lelaki cantik itu mau menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ia menunduk malu dan meraih gelas yang tertata di hadapannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Chanyeol yang memaklumi sikap Baekhyun, menyuruh Lelaki cantik itu untuk menikmati makanannya. Dan mereka memulai acara makan malam mereka.

"Apa kau… memiliki Kekasih?"

Membicarakan soal Kekasih, Baekhyun teringat oleh pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Kai terhadapnya beberapa waktu lalu. Rasa sakit itu masih membekas di hatinya, ditambah, ia masih sering berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di tempat mereka bekerja. Ia tidak dapat melupakan kejadian memilukan itu begitu saja.

Namun kehadiran Lelaki di hadapannya ini, mau tak mau membuatnya melupakan sosok Kai. Nyatanya, Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan perasaan sedihnya dan menggantinya dengan perasaan yang mendebarkan.

"Hubungan kami baru saja berakhir beberapa hari lalu," jawab Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia mengkhianatiku. Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi saat ini," potong Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia melihat senyuman lega dari Chanyeol. Dan sikap Lelaki itu membuatnya ingin sekali melayangkan satu pertanyaan yang sedari dulu tersimpan di benaknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau memiliki Kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun. Nada bicaranya terdengar ragu. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah berkas dan dokumen Perusahaan, maka aku memiliki banyak Kekasih," canda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru menyadari, Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak kaku seperti dirinya. Chanyeol pandai sekali memulai pembicaraan dan membuat suasana menjadi nyaman.

"Baekhyun, jika aku memiliki Kekasih… tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu makan malam seperti ini dan mengatakan jika aku tertarik padamu."

Lagi-lagi, ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras. Kenapa setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol selalu mendebarkan? Nada bicaranya terdengar yakin dan begitu lembut.

"Ah, tetap diam di posisimu," perintah Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menuruti ucapan Chanyeol dan matanya melirik ke satu tangan Chanyeol yang mulai menyentuh wajahnya.

Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Ada krim di bibirmu," lanjut Chanyeol setelah membersihkan sisa krim di sudut bibir milik Baekhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala Chanyeol justru menjilat bekas krim itu di jarinya.

Wajah Baekhyun memanas. Ia yakin pipinya memerah saat ini. Dengan Kai pun, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan sangat manis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Habiskan makananmu, dan aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke Rumah. Juga… pikirkan baik-baik jawabannya."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Jawaban?"

"Jawaban apakah kau ingin menjadi Kekasihku atau tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak bisa membohongimu Sahabatmu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di tempat kerja mereka, dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Lalu menyerahkan satu gelas kopi pada Baekhyun.

"Membohongimu?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda sang Sahabat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin malam?" sergah Luhan. Mata rusanya memicing mencurigai Baekhyun.

"Aku? Dengan siapa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun?"

"Kau. Dengan Tuan Park Chanyeol. Jangan membohongiku, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah. Semalam ia mengajakku makan malam dan ia… menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya karena terkejut bukan main atas jawaban Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak memiliki jawaban. Ia pun masih tidak yakin jika ia pantas menjadi Kekasih dari Lelaki sempurna seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Baekhyun.

"KAU HARUS MENERIMANYA!" Luhan nyaris berteriak.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Dia sempurna! Dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan Lelaki semacam itu untuk yang kedua kalinya nanti!"

"Justru itu, aku tidak yakin apakah aku pantas menjadi Kekasihnya. Banyak orang lain di luar sana yang lebih–"

"Ssttt! Kau cantik, Byun Baekhyun. Kau mempesona. Dan hal yang lebih dari itu semua adalah… kau berhasil menarik hatinya."

"Aku… tidak yakin," cicit Baekhyun.

"Terima dia atau aku akan membunuhmu?"

Baekhyun berdecih dan meringis membayangkan Luhan sedang membunuhnya.

"Ancaman macam apa itu?"

"Percayalah, Park Chanyeol adalah Lelaki yang paling tepat untukmu."

Haruskah ia mempercayai ucapan Sahabatnya itu?

Tiba waktunya dimana Baekhyun harus kembali ke Rumah setelah seharian ini bekerja. Semakin banyak majalah yang memintanya untuk menjadi Model dan ia tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Padahal, masih banyak Model lain yang lebih menarik daripada dirinya. Termasuk Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa, Baekhyun berpamitan dengan Luhan dan pulang terpisah dengan Sahabatnya tersebut. Ia selalu menolak tawaran Luhan yang memberinya tumpangan, dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan lebih banyak lagi. Ia bisa menaiki Bus, dengan begitu ia bisa lebih cepat sampai di Rumahnya.

Beruntung saat ini tidak terlalu larut, sehingga ia masih bisa menunggu Bus berhenti di depannya.

Untuk membunuh waktu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan botol minuman yang ia bawa di dalam tas. Tiba-tiba pergerakkannya terhenti kala melihat dua orang Lelaki bertubuh besar berjalan menghampirinya. Dalam hitungan detik, pandangan Baekhyun menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya mati rasa karena pukulan-pukulan telak yang ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun nyaris tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya karena ia tidak mampu. Tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan juga bibirnya yang sedikit robek. Ya, ia baru saja dihajar oleh dua Lelaki asing tanpa ia tahu apa kesalahannya.

Saat Baekhyun tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun, samar-samar ia melihat kedatangan seseorang yang memberikannya senyuman penuh kebencian. Senyuman sinis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau hanyalah seorang Pelacur yang menyedihkan, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berlari cepat memasuki sebuah Rumah mewah yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya. Seorang Lelaki tampan menyambutnya dan Luhan memeluk erat Lelaki yang nyatanya adalah Kekasihnya. Oh Sehun.

"Aku baru saja tiba di Rumahku, dan kau menghubungiku bahwa Baekhyun telah dianiaya oleh orang asing. Dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana kondisinya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" Luhan menghujani Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sementara Sehun, mencoba untuk menenangkan Lelaki manis yang belum lama menjadi Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Chanyeol menyelamatkanya dan telah memanggilkan Dokter untuk memeriksa lukanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sahabatmu baik-baik saja dan sedang beristirahat," jelas Sehun. Ia membawa Luhan untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di Rumah mewah tersebut.

Tak lama, terlihat sosok Chanyeol yang baru saja menuruni tangga sambil melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, seperti baru saja mendapatkan bencana yang besar. Luhan yang menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol, hendak bangkit namun Sehun lebih dulu menahannya.

Sehun membuka suaranya bertanya pada Chanyeol mewakili sang Kekasih.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Sehun. Ia begitu berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

Chanyeol mendesah gusar dan terduduk di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Harusnya aku datang lebih awal," ucap Chanyeol. Terdengar menyesali segala yang terjadi pada Lelaki cantik pencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku memastikannya selamat hingga ke Rumah," sahut Luhan.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri kalian. Semua terjadi di luar dugaan kita," Sehun mencoba untuk menengahkan.

"Ia terluka cukup parah. Sementara aku baru saja berjanji padanya untuk menjaganya dan tidak membiarkannya terluka. Aku hanyalah Lelaki yang bodoh."

"Hey, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya," ucap Sehun.

"Percayalah padaku, Baekhyun tidak selemah itu. Ia adalah sosok yang kuat. Di samping itu semua, aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki musuh."

Luhan seperti tersadar atas ucapannya sendiri dan ia seketika teringat oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang satu-satunya membenci Baekhyun tanpa alasan.

"Kecuali… Kyungsoo. Ya, kurasa ialah pelaku di balik semua ini," lanjut Luhan.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, Rekan kerja kami yang telah merebut Kekasih Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang sangat asing. Ia hendak bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, namun rasa pening menyerang kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala merasakan lilitan perban di kepalanya, juga luka memar hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun meringis. Alhasil, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan mengamati seluruh benda mewah yang berada di Ruangan yang terlihat seperti Kamar tersebut.

Dan ia baru ingat, ia baru saja dianiaya oleh dua orang Lelaki saat ia sedang menunggu Bus di Halte seberang Gedung tempatnya bekerja. Setelah itu, ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

Jadi, dimana dirinya berada saat ini?

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Istirahatlah, hingga kau benar-benar pulih."

Suara seseorang berhasil mengejutkannya. Dan terlihat sosok Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu Kamar yang terbuka.

"K-kau…" gumam Baekhyun dan ia berusaha untuk bangkit kala Chanyeol mendekatinya.

Sementara Chanyeol terpaku menatap Baekhyun yang nampak selalu cantik di matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam, Chanyeol terpaksa mengganti pakaian Baekhyun yang kotor dan penuh darah dengan kemeja putih miliknya, karena ia tidak memiliki pakaian lain selain kemeja kerja. Kemeja itu terlihat nyaman untuk Baekhyun, namun ia tidak berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan terlihat sangat… ehem… menggoda, ketika mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya tersebut.

Kulit putihnya terekspos secara bebas karena kancing yang tidak terkait dengan sempurna. Juga, Baekhyun tidak mengenakan celananya sehingga paha putih nan mulusnya itu pun nampak jelas di mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang menyadari arti tatapan Chanyeol, segera menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan berusaha untuk menutupi pahanya dengan selimut. Namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya dan mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka?" suara Chanyeol terdengar rendah, antara nada khawatir dan nada yang tengah berusaha menahan nafsunya.

"Telah lama ia membenciku," gumam Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun adalah Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan semalam.

Baekhyun masih enggan menatap Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol terpaksa menarik dagu Baekhyun agar Lelaki cantik itu mau menatapnya.

"Dan kau hanya diam saja? Bahkan ketika ia merebut Kekasihmu?"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras. Darimana Chanyeol mengetahui cerita kehidupannya?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar. Kemudian ia semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan menyentuhkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Hanya kecupan ringan. Tidak lebih. Dan kecupan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku.

Kecupan itu cukup lama terjadi. Tidak ada penolakan dari Baekhyun karena Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah sadar atau tidak, nyatanya Baekhyun baru saja menggenggam satu tangan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut untuk yang kesekian kali, dan perasaan ini sungguh mendebarkan baginya. Padahal, dirinya dan Chanyeol bahkan telah melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ini.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol menghentikan kecupannya karena sepertinya Baekhyun mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

 _Grep!_

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan isakannya di balik dada Lelaki tampan tersebut. Ia menangis cukup keras dan berusaha untuk menghapus airmatanya berkali-kali.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menunggu," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya dan membuka suaranya kembali.

"Aku mau menjadi Kekasihmu."

Setelahnya, Baekhyun lebih dulu mengecup bibir Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan rasa cintanya pada Lelaki ini. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Chanyeol pun membalas ciuman itu dan membawa Baekhyun pada ciuman yang lebih panas. Ia bahkan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali dan satu tangannya mengusap-usap paha telanjang Baekhyun guna merangsang Lelaki cantik yang baru saja menjadi Kekasihnya tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak perduli jika Chanyeol akan menyentuhnya kembali karena ia telah memberikan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Kini ia hanya terfokus untuk menikmati hangatnya ciuman mereka dan bertautan dengan dalam. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya melayang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika hal manis ini akan datang di kehidupannya. Terlebih bersama Lelaki yang sempurna, yang telah berkali-kali menyelamatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan telah tiba. Hari yang paling Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu untuk mengajak sang Kekasih berkencan. Mengingat ia adalah seorang yang cukup sibuk, sulit baginya memiliki waktu luang sekedar untuk mengajak sang Kekasih menghabiskan waktu.

Seperti janji yang ia buat sebelumnya terhadap Baekhyun, ia ingin mengenal Kekasih cantiknya itu lebih jauh. Yaitu dengan mengajak Baekhyun ke salah satu Café untuk sekedar mengobrol sembari mengisi perut mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan. Bukan karena luka di bagian kakinya, melainkan karena rasa sakit yang Chanyeol buat terhadap Lelaki cantik itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah untuk meyakinkan sang Kekasih. Meskipun ia harus bersusah payah menahan rasa perih di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Aku yang akan memesankan makanan–"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya," potong Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak dapat membantah kemauan Kekasihnya tersebut dan bertahan di kursinya. Memandangi Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan menuju Kasir untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Kenapa aku bernafsu sekali padanya tadi pagi ya?" umpat Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun melihat menu yang akan ia pilih lalu memandang sang Kasir untuk menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Aku ingin pesan 2 _butter croissant_ dan 2 _cone ice cream raspberry_ ," ucap Baekhyun.

"Ternyata kesukaanmu belum berubah."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menatap pada seseorang yang baru saja berbicara tepat di sampingnya. Dan ia langsung terkejut karena orang tersebut adalah Kai. Mantan Kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" ucap Kai dengan santai. Ia tersenyum seperti Lelaki brengsek. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia memanglah Lelaki yang brengsek.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir," gumam Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya dan juga Kai.

"Dan aku belum menyetujuinya."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya guna meluapkan emosinya. Ia harus bersikap tenang di hadapan mantan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kai, aku tahu kau dan Kyungsoo sudah menjalin hubungan. Dan aku… aku pun telah memiliki Kekasih."

Kai tertawa. Lalu menunjuk tempat duduk Chanyeol dengan dagunya pada Baekhyun. "Dia maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan yakin. "Ya, dia adalah Kekasihku. Dan aku sangat mencintainya."

"Tuan, pesanan anda sudah siap."

Ucapan sang Kasir menyadarkan Baekhyun. Setelah menerima pesanannya, ia segera beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Kai. Sementara Kai, ia hanya memperhatikan langkah Baekhyun yang sedikit tertatih. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami penyebab kenapa Lelaki cantik itu berjalan dengan cara yang aneh.

"Ternyata mereka sudah sejauh itu," gumamnya.

Baekhyun hampir tiba di kursinya, dan lagi, ia harus dikejutkan dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang nyatanya duduk berdekatan dengan kursinya bersama Chanyeol. Dengan membuang jauh perasaan terkejut dan juga takutnya, ia berhasil melewati Kyungsoo yang juga menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku membawakan _ice cream_ untukmu," Baekhyun menunjukkan senyumannya pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Suapi aku."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol membuka bibirnya dan menunjuk mulutnya dengan ibu jarinya. Bermaksud agar Baekhyun segera menyuapinya.

"Suapi aku."

Dengan sedikit gugup, Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol dengan _ice cream_ tersebut. Merasa gemas dengan sikap pemalu Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan ia cukup terkejut, karena Baekhyun memakan _ice cream_ itu dengan sendok yang sama.

"Hey, apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng lugu. "Tidak. Aku sedang memakan _ice cream._ "

"Tapi kau menggunakan sendok yang sama."

"Apa kau keberatan?"

Jika ia tidak ingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, mungkin Chanyeol akan gelap mata dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya terhadap Baekhyun. Sayangnya, ia tidak ingin dianggap seorang yang mesum lalu masuk berita.

"Aish… suapi aku lagi," pinta Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau curang. _Ice cream_ -mu masih utuh," elak Baekhyun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Suapi aku sekali lagi, dan aku berjanji akan memberikan milikku untukmu."

"Milikmu yang mana?" goda Baekhyun.

"Kau menginginkannya lagi? Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya."

"Ah tidak tidak. Itu tidak perlu," ucap Baekhyun cepat dengan tawanya. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan menggoda Kekasihnya tersebut.

Melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol juga Baekhyun, Kyungsoo merasa jengkel dan ingin beranjak dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Namun belum sempat ia berdiri, Kai lebih dulu tiba di kursi mereka.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kita belum membayar makanan ini," ucap Kai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membayarnya?" sewot Kyungsoo. Kai tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sang Kekasih.

"Kyungsoo, kau bahkan aku bahwa aku belum memiliki peker–"

"KALAU BEGITU, CARILAH PEKERJAAN!" potong Kyungsoo.

"KAU HANYA MENGHABISKAN UANGKU SAJA!" lanjutnya.

Tanpa perduli dengan sekitarnya, Kyungsoo beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Kai.

"Bukankah ia mencintaiku?" gumam Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa lepas menyaksikan pasangan tersebut.

Nyatanya, Chanyeol telah mengetahui siapa itu Kyungsoo dan Kai. Ia diam-diam menyelidikinya bersama Luhan. Dan atas tindakan Kyungsoo yang telah menganiaya Baekhyun, Lelaki itu terpaksa harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena beberapa waktu lagi ia harus pergi ke Luar Negeri karena perintah sang Ayah. Ayah Kyungsoo; yang merupakan relasi kerja Chanyeol, telah mengetahui sikap tidak sportif sang Anak.

 _Ting!_

Pintu Café kembali terbuka dan menunjukkan Sehun bersama Luhan baru saja tiba.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ia sedang bertengkar?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun saat mereka berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo; juga Kai yang sedang mengejarnya, di pintu Café tersebut.

"Kurasa hubungan mereka semakin memburuk," tebak Sehun.

"Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo akhirnya gaje sangat dan memaksakan :"v**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka :"))**_

 _ **Tidak ada sequel. Jadi, tunggu aja FF ChanBaek yang baru lainnya/?**_

 _ **Makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini.**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


End file.
